


Nightmares

by Anarchygirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Nightmares, PTSD things, Slipstream event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchygirl/pseuds/Anarchygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronal dissosciation wasn't the only thing that Lena "Tracer" Oxton left the slipstream incident with, no the whole experience had left the woman traumatized, causing her to suffer from nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

She had been flying happily, everything was going to plan and she was whooping and hollering with joy as she flew the great plane with speed and grace no other pilot had achieved, then she was told to use the teleportation drive. That’s when it all went wrong. Worry spread across her face as alarms blared inside the cockpit, warnings flashing across the console as the system malfunctioned, she tried to eject but that had failed with the system, leaving her trapped in the cockpit and unable to escape what she suspected was a crashing plane, but it was far worse.

The drive had worked, but not as intended, instead of a quick, unnoticeable transition from one place to another like she had been told, Lena noticed that things seemed to be getting lighter and less restricted, though she still couldn’t move from the seat. Panic and fear coursed through her as she soon began to notice the cockpit around her seemingly fading, then she noticed it. Her body starting to go numb, an inability to feel anything below her neck as she looked down to find her body fading as the plane was. Fear turned to terror as she struggled to leave her chair and find someway out, but it was to no avail as Lena and the slipstream faded from existence, a scream of terror parting her lips only to be slowly silenced while scientists observed in horror.

Lena awoke with a scream, shooting up from her bed, sweat covering her body as she shuddered in place, brown eyes wide with fear. It was just a nightmare, just another thrice damned nightmare. It wasnt real, there was only one time it was and that was long past. Even as she thought that to herself, she still had trouble believing it. She could remember it clearly, like it only happened moments before. It wasnt long before she began to cry and sob into her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just another of my personal headcannons for tracer, basically having to do with how the slipstream event traumatized her and left her with a mild case of PTSD, making it so that she couldn't fly anymore without suffering flashbacks of the incidents, she has a fear of enclosed spaces and restricted movements, and suffers from various types of nightmares regarding the incident, this just being one of the few types she experiences.


End file.
